


Wherever you stray, I will follow

by JumpingJill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Luke Skywalker, Cody has a headache, Multi, Obi-Wan is very tired, Other, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, both Obi-Wan and Cody have PTSD, post-ROTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJill/pseuds/JumpingJill
Summary: Obi-Wan's trip to Tatooine goes a little differently.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Wherever you stray, I will follow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TexasDreamer01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/gifts).



It’s tight quarters on the transport ship, and it’s hard for Cody to keep his balance and not jostle Obi-Wan. Thankfully, Luke seems to be sleeping just fine, nestled as he is in Obi-Wan’s arms, but Obi-Wan looks dead on his feet.

 _Can you blame him?_ Cody thinks, his thoughts souring. He envies Luke and his blissful slumber. He’s afraid if he shuts his eyes all he will see is his general _falling through the air, if he had told the gunner a foot to the left Obi-Wan would have been dead before he hit the water_. Cody exhales and tries to think of something else.

Their destination is Tatooine. They are going to find Luke’s aunt and uncle, and hopefully they will be willing to raise the child. Why Luke couldn’t have gone with Senator Organa is a mystery, but Grandmaster Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Senator Organa were in agreement. He did manage to persuade them to let him go with Obi-Wan (there may have been some yelling involved).

Obi-Wan hadn’t said no. He hadn’t said much of anything after Senator Amidala passed (Cody didn’t know what the senator’s beliefs were regarding the afterlife, but he hoped she was well cared for, wherever she was). Mostly he stared into the middle distance unless he was asked a question or one of the twins fussed. Grandmaster Yoda finally allowed it, and here they were, heading to the middle of nowhere and hoping that keeping their heads down would keep them safe.

So now Cody is here, on a dingy transport ship for refugees, without his armor, or that thrice-damned chip in his head, in borrowed robes with his Jedi General nearly comatose and a small child in tow. Cody rubs his temple, skin irritated by the recent operation and he can feel a headache coming on.

“You know you shouldn’t scratch that,” Obi-Wan says absently. He shifts Luke in his arms and brings his hand up to wrap around Cody’s wrist, pulling it away from his head.

Cody grimaces. “Sir-.”

“Kote,” Obi-Wan says sharply, his Mando’a perfect.

Cody grunts. “Ben, I’m fine.” The name is strange in his mouth, but they don’t know who’s listening. There’s not much they can do about his face, but clones have deserted before. And it’s not like the nat-borns can easily tell him apart from his brothers. Even more so now that the chips are activated.

 _Good soldiers follow orders_ , Cody thinks, and immediately wants to vomit.

“Nonetheless,” Obi-Wan says, “It’ll scar if you don’t leave it alone.” He lets go of Cody’s hand and Cody feels the loss.

“You should worry about yourself, Ben,” Cody says, and looks around. They both need rest, but Cody is willing to bet Obi-Wan hasn’t slept in the last three days. He’s at least managed to catch a few hours here and there, despite the nightmares.

He spots an open bench and herds Obi-Wan towards it. Obi-Wan goes, too tired to argue. He protests when Cody tries to force him to lie down, holding onto Luke like he’ll disappear if he lets go.

“I’ll keep him safe Ben, I promise.” Cody says softly, reaching out for Luke.

Obi-Wan hesitates, but relents, passing Luke over to Cody. He lays back and folds his arms over his chest. “Wake me if you need me.”

“I will,” Cody says. He watches Obi-Wan fall asleep between one moment and the next, and then looks down at Luke.

“Guess it’s just you and me, kid.” Luke yawns sleepily in reply, but doesn’t wake.

+++

To pass the time Cody walks up and down the cabin, trying not to bump into anyone. It’s hard to keep his feet with the way the transport bounces (the inertia dampener must be going, he thinks). Obi-Wan awakes after two hours and asks for Luke back. He looks less horrible, so Cody hands the boy over and sits down.

“We’re almost there,” Cody says.

Obi-Wan hums, but says nothing.

+++

They land finally in Mos Espa and Cody sets about renting a landspeeder with some of the credits Senator Organa had given them before they left. Obi-Wan sits down in the passenger seat, Luke on his lap, hood covering his face.

“Where is this place again, Sir - Ben?” Cody asks, turning the speeder on.

“Out past Anchorhead. I’ve never been myself, but I remember Padme saying – “ Obi-Wan stops suddenly.

Cody looks over and sees Obi-Wan shake for a moment before he pulls himself together with a deep breath. “Senator Amidala mentioned it. It was right before the first Battle of Geonosis.” Obi-Wan pulls out a holo-projector with a map. “It should be around here,” he points to a place near the Jundland Wastes.

Cody nods and soon they are exiting Mos Espa.

+++

Aside from Luke waking once or twice, demanding to be fed and changed, the ride is quiet. Cody and Obi-Wan switch off, and Cody catches a couple of more hours of sleep. They pass through Mos Eisley and Anchorhead and Cody can’t help but think of what a desolate place it all is.

They pass by fewer and fewer farms the further out they go, until finally Obi-Wan points and Cody pulls over.

“Here?” he says, unimpressed.

“Here,” Obi-Wan says, and gets out of the speeder.

Cody shuts down the speeder and also gets out. He scans the horizon in the evening sun. It’s getting late, but if they hurry they might be able to reach Anchorhead before dark.

Obi-Wan takes Luke and walks over to the homestead. Before he reaches the door, it opens and out comes a young man and woman. Cody notes the blaster rifle the man is holding and keeps a hand on the blaster strapped to his side.

They are too far away for Cody to hear their conversation, but he can see Obi-Wan’s stance adjust in what Cody privately thinks is “Negotiator Mode”. The woman reaches out for Luke. Hopefully that’s a good sign, Cody can’t really make out their faces either.

Then the man gestures towards the landspeeder and Cody. Obi-Wan makes a gesture of protest, but the woman walks past him and towards Cody. Cody tenses as she approaches.

She smiles at Cody. “Good evening. You’re Ben’s husband, Kote, right?” And her accent isn’t perfect, but that isn’t what throws Cody off. _Husband?_

He recovers as well as he is able. “Yes ma’am,” he replies, and he’s going to have a talk later with Obi-Wan about getting their stories straight beforehand.

“Well from what Mister Ben has said, you’ve both come a long way. It’s not safe to be out in the desert at night, and you won’t make it to Anchorhead before nightfall. We’re happy to put you up for the night.” Luke’s aunt is friendly, but Cody can see her watching him carefully.

“Ah, we wouldn’t want to put you out, ma’am,” Cody replies.

She laughs. “Your husband said the same thing, but it’s no bother.”

Cody thinks a moment, assessing the situation. They are probably as safe out here as they would be in Anchorhead, truth be told. And if there was trouble, they could probably handle it. 

“Thank you, ma’am, we’d be very much obliged,” Cody says finally, and the woman beams.

She shifts Luke carefully in her arms and holds out a hand. “Beru Whitesun.”

“Kote Kenobi,” Cody replies, taking her hand and shaking it.

Her husband comes over and directs Cody towards the hanger to stow the speeder. Then they both go inside, and Cody finds Obi-Wan sitting in the living space, hands on his knees and staring off into space, a basket by his feet.

Owen Lars introduces himself to Cody, and then goes off to help his wife in the kitchen. Cody looks around and takes in his surroundings.

“Where’s Luke?” he asks.

Obi-Wan gestures to the basket. “He’s fallen asleep again.”

Cody comes over and sits down next to Obi-Wan, who shuffles over to make room. “Husband?” he asks quietly.

For the first time in days Obi-Wan chuckles. It’s quiet and rusty, but it’s there. “I had to think on my feet. I couldn’t very well tell them the truth.”

“Ah,” Cody says. Well, it’s just for the night. He looks down at the basket, and Luke sleeping peacefully in it.

“Will they take him in?” he asks.

Obi-Wan nods. “They seem willing enough. Luke will be safe with them.”

“And us?” Cody asks, still looking at Luke.

Obi-Wan doesn’t answer for a long moment. Then he says, so softly Cody almost doesn’t hear it: “I haven’t thought that far.”

Cody turns that over in his head, then discards it. “We’ll think of a plan in the morning.”

“Yes, that sounds best,” Obi-Wan says.

They sit there listening to the sounds from the kitchen, Luke asleep at their feet, and Cody feels a part of himself untensing. It lasts through dinner, and going to sleep beside his general, and through the morning, when Beru offers to have them stay a few more days.

“Just until you get back on your feet,” she says.

Cody’s been in enough battles to know a losing one. So they stay a few days, and a few days more, and Cody may not have the Force but he trusts his gut and it’s saying it’s safe here, and they should stay.

And well, he’s grown rather fond of Luke. If he gets to watch him grow up with Obi-Wan, he counts it as a far greater treasure than anything else he’s ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Willow by Taylor Swift


End file.
